


Tony Stark 的眾多缺陷

by HigyoChisato



Series: 可愛之人必有可恨之處 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Pepper fixes it, maybe triggers?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigyoChisato/pseuds/HigyoChisato
Summary: 她只是想讓他簽那份該死的專利文件。「我不？」他朝她眨眨眼，指示她將手中的文件夾放到桌上，然後往她的方向彈了一下手指。「我不喜歡別人拿東西給我。」Pepper 瞪了他一會兒，然後移動到桌邊，等著他過來。這些有錢人，她暗想，但她知道這不是他真正的問題。





	Tony Stark 的眾多缺陷

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Many Flaws of Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106084) by [olivemartini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini). 



她只是想讓他簽那份該死的專利文件。

「我不喜歡。」他朝她眨眨眼，指示她將手中的文件夾放到桌上，然後往她的方向彈了一下手指。「我不喜歡別人拿東西給我。」

Pepper 瞪著他一會兒，手仍然伸在那裡，等著他說他是開玩笑的然後拿走文件。但 Tony 沒動，只是愈來愈緊繃和不自在，顯然是寧可在那裡站一整天也不肯拿了。

 _傻子，_ 她暗想道，一邊繞過他的工作區走向桌子，保持兩人的目光接觸，想讓他知道她會忍耐他，全是因為他付的薪水很好。 _這就是為什麼在我之前的助理全都被你開除了。_

她猛地把文件摔在桌上，翻到他要簽的那一頁，然後等著。有一會，她覺得為了這麼小的事和他過不去實在很糟，可是說真的，到底會有誰不能從別人手上拿份文件夾？

「謝謝。」他很不好意思，這看來很奇怪，因為她從沒見過他不好意思的樣子。然後，她差點沒聽懂他小聲喃喃了什麼，他補充道，「對不起。」

「沒關係，Stark 先生。」她撈起文件，試著微笑，讓他坐在那裡盯著她。「隨時為您效勞。」

 _這些有錢人，_ 她暗想，但她知道這不是他真正的問題。

 

 

 

 

 

這是她第一次察覺 Tony Stark 有些 _不對勁_ ，一但開始留意，Pepper 才發現其實任何人只要稍微費心都能看出來。

（好啦，不是說她馬上就能注意到，因為最明顯的還是失眠、飲酒過量和她不斷在他臥室裡發現一連串的女人，但你知道意思。）

「Pepper。」他衝進她的辦公區域時，她正在幫他處理幾場史塔克工業贊助的慈善活動相關文件。他突然冒出來嚇了她一跳，害她把咖啡灑到了襯衫上。他畏縮著道歉。「聽著－－我，抱歉弄髒那件襯衫我會付乾洗費的－－我需要妳幫我處理那個女孩。」

「什麼？」老實說，她已經習慣了，但這種任務通常是在她進門之前用語音訊息交代的，好比，嘿我和這個女孩發生了關係但我必須提早走所以妳能告訴她怎麼出去嗎之類的，而不是像 _我玩得很高興但現在我很緊張_ 。「她做了什麼嗎？」

「沒有，只是那個。」她聽到他大力把指節按在桌上的聲音，她願意做任何事讓他住手。「她在吃東西。」

「那會造成什麼問題嗎？」Pepper 知道他有點問題。她知道他的大腦運作方式和其他人不一樣，對其他人來說像在公園散步一樣輕鬆的交談，對他來說有時像是攀越一座高山。她試著不要對他的要求表現出驚訝，她希望自己能更有耐心。但是抱怨一個女孩正在吃他做的早餐完全是不一樣的情況。

「這不是問題，我知道，只是，我聽得見？」她不確定他是在問她的意見，還是他不願意說出口。但是他的抽搐表明如果她不阻止的話，他的工作狂要發作了。（其實無法阻止。你能推遲，但遲早還是會發作的。）「我想在我們出門前完成一些工作，可是沒辦法，因為我……聽得見她咀嚼和吞嚥但不是讓我噁心或什麼，但是我聽得見而且沒有音樂能蓋過它，我就開始有點氣她在吃東西。妳知道問題出在哪了嗎？」他繞過桌子來到她的座位，動手把她推到門口，雖然 Pepper 試圖抓著桌子抵抗。「所以我需要妳去引開她的注意力，等她吃完了再發訊息給我，這樣我才不會搞砸。」她盯著他，他張大雙眼懇求地盯回去。「拜託幫幫我？」

他打算給她加薪，或一輛車，但 Pepper 不想聽。她昨晚才唸過不要每次需要幫忙都用錢來打發她。

「好吧。」她想問他是不是一直都這樣，是只有吃東西的聲音會困擾他，或是衣物唏唏嗦嗦、日光燈的嗡鳴之類細碎的噪音都有問題？這就是他把音樂開這麼大聲的原因嗎？如果真的只有針對吃東西的聲音，那麼有多少次和她待在同一個房間裡的時候，其實有厭惡和怒火在他的表面下沸騰，但他知道這很瘋狂，所以試圖壓抑？ 不要遞東西給他？這她可以。不製造噪音？恐怕沒辦法。「我會處理的。」

現在，Pepper 得處理所有事情了。她看了 Tony 最後一眼，是他轉身回到工作坊之前，舉起手向她表達感謝，假裝他要去發明一些了不起的東西的畫面。

「嘿。」Pepper 試著擠出一個微笑，然後發現這不會很難。這個女孩，至少看起來滿正常的，對表現友善也毫無困難。她有輕鬆的笑容和漂亮的容貌，雖然和 Tony 之前帶回家的那些模特兒不太一樣。「我是 Pepper，Stark 先生的助理。他提過我會在這裡遇到妳。」

那女孩站起來和她握手。那是一雙做工的手，Pepper 瞄了一眼她放在吧檯上的鑰匙圈，看來是個護士。「Alice。」她似乎並不因為有另一個女人在家裡而沮喪。「Tony 說過我比他早起的話，可能會遇上妳。」她停頓了一下。「他很讚賞妳。」

Pepper 愣了一會，這完全是意料之外，她沒想到 Tony 的深夜話題裡還包括了花時間稱讚她。「是啊，嗯，他是個很好的老闆。」然後，她想起自己為什麼在這裡，她補充道。「我得把他帶去接一通中國人的電話。我不會說普通話。」Pepper 拉了一下襯衫上，上面還有咖啡印子，燙在她的皮膚上。「想說我可以利用時間清理這個。」

「噢，我最討厭這種事了。」Alice 非常平易近人地說道。洗衣服的主題陪他們度過了早餐，此時 Tony 神秘地再度出現，中國的危機解決了。

 

 

 

凌晨三點接到電話時，她真的很不爽，因為她已經請了病假。她以為 Tony 會尊重她的需求。

Pepper 正準備怒罵那個調酒師，告訴他，她這次絕不穿過寒冷而危險的都市去解救 Tony Stark。然後如果他能好心看看聯絡人清單，他就能找到一個叫 Happy 的人，這個人完全能去接他。

只不過電話那頭不是調酒師。

「Pepper？」是 Tony，他的聲音破碎又緊張，聽起來像吞下了玻璃。或者像是在哭。「妳在嗎？」

「在啊，Tony。」她已經離開了床鋪，雖然身上的每束肌肉都在痛、也暈頭轉向。「你還好嗎？你在哪裡？」

Pepper 習慣面對那些她能處理的問題。習慣四處奔波、搞定待辦清單上的每個小方塊。她很擅長這些。但她不知道該怎麼幫助電話另一端聲音緊張、呼吸不穩，明顯很難過的 Tony。「我在家。在史塔克塔。Jarvis 說我沒事。」他聽起來不像沒事。他聽起來像是不確定任何事。「我知道妳人不舒服，我這樣很糟，對不起。」

他要掛電話了。她不會讓他得逞的。「Tony。沒關係。」反正她已經不覺得不舒服了。「你需要什麼嗎？」

「妳能跟我說說話嗎，或是唸點什麼給我聽，之類的？」他長長地、顫抖地吸了一口氣。「我只是需要聽妳的聲音。」

一生難得地，Pepper 沒有話能對他說，所以她只好找找床頭櫃附近她正在讀的書。那是本廉價言情小說，那種一本一美元、讀者只會依據封面上的男人來選購的那種書。她不太想讓 Tony 知道她會看這種書，但她覺得 Tony 現在不會注意故事內容。

「好吧。」她清清喉嚨，想著他幹嘛非得挑她喉嚨發炎的日子。「第一章……」

 

 

 

Pepper 為此得到了一個水果籃作謝禮。

她比較想收到巧克力。

 

 

 

Pepper 從來不曾害怕 Tony 過。也不曾為他感到害怕過，因為儘管他有一點自毀傾向，但他從不讓自己或他人處於危險中。但當她回到工作崗位，Jarvis 告訴她，她想找 Stark 先生的話得上屋頂去。

她仍不覺得擔心，因為這聽起來像是 Tony 一般會做的事。就像是，沒錯，我是個億萬富翁、我有座塔，我就是要站上塔頂欣賞風景。嗒啦，天下太平。

但事情不是這樣的。

「Tony！」他站在屋頂邊緣，往地面望。「你在幹嘛？」

他回頭朝她微笑，但他沒移動。「很美，對吧？」是很美，日出映著他的剪影，如果他現在摔下去，那個畫面會永遠烙印在他的眼裡。而 Pepper 真的覺得他不會這樣對她、對 Stane、對公司，但她和他相處的時間夠長了，她深知他不會每次都想清楚才行動。有時候他是想做就做。

「你會掉下去的！」她很恐慌，想著要叫救護車，想著她該先打給 Stane 還是 Rhodey（誰說的話比較有力？朋友還是公司？），想著公關操作，想著醫院和藥、在必須處理這些瑣事前她還有多少時間、如果他真死了她會多難過，想著他們雖然相識不久，但是她會難過死的。

她會難過死的。

這不是她的職責，但他是她的朋友，而且 Pepper 不想找新的。所以她跑上前，從背後抓住他那件昂貴的襯衫，把他往下拉到自己身上。

「嗷。」他滾下來看著她，帶著責備。「這是怎樣？」

他沒有要跳。真相從他看著她的方式、他眼中的驚訝漸漸明白，所以 Pepper 開始從擔心變成了生氣。她不再想著會失去他，開始想著她的手肘破了皮、她的裙子破的多嚴重、還有她的高跟鞋也壞了。

「老天啊，Tony。」她痛苦萬分地站起來，而 Tony 只是瞪著她。「你得在 9 點前進辦公室。我要回家了。」

 

 

 

「你考慮過要看醫生嗎？」

這是一個美好的夜晚。史塔克工業完成了一項重要的交易，Tony 終於能夠啟動他增加第三世界國家供水量的一個非盈利計畫。Stane 和一些其他的員工剛剛在這裡慶祝，Alice 也過來了，雖然 Tony 說不會再見她。

現在只有他們兩個人，她蜷在沙發上，Tony 在吧檯調他的特飲。

他抬起頭來，越過他的杯子看她。「為什麼？」

_因為你那天站在屋頂、你做一些爛事好讓自己不那麼窒息，因為你喝太多酒、你搞砸了和我以外每個你見到的女孩的關係、你睡不著，因為你要嘛吃太多要嘛吃太少，總有一天你會被這些事拖垮的，所以拜託，_ _Tony_ _，找個人談談吧。_

但她沒這麼說。他知道她知道了，因為她在這裡的時間已經久到足以知道他所有的怪癖和困擾。這才是他趕走每個助理的真正原因：他不想讓他們知道他無法收下別人遞給他的東西、他不想讓他們看到偉大的 Tony Stark 真正的模樣。雖然只是一個凡人，但卻非常優秀。所有 Pepper 想說的話突然都從她的喉嚨裡消失了。

「為了你的肝臟著想。」她說，轉回去看電視。「想必已經爆了。」

 

 

 

Tony 轉開瓶蓋，丟了一粒藥丸進嘴裡，就這麼乾吞下去。

Stane 某天來過，把藥瓶塞進他手裡，眨著眼睛說這是 _能幫助你睡覺的東西，好讓你的大腦袋能正常運作。_ 看來 Tony 的確有伸出手，只不過不是向 Pepper 求援。

她倒不介意這個，但是有點介意 Stane 所謂的幫助只是用安眠藥處方來搪塞。至少，她希望那是安眠藥。Tony 不讓她仔細看。

Pepper 在她的辦公桌後面等待，這樣她能看見 Tony，但他看不見她。她擔心一旦他發現她在這裡，他就不會服藥了。但她看著他，他瞪著手裡的藥瓶，又多倒了兩粒，在她還來不及思考這是個多糟的現象前就吞了下去。

但她什麼也沒說。

反正他不會聽的。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者的 Instagram 帳號：@olive.writes.fanfic


End file.
